Quand la folie te consume !
by lucedelune
Summary: L’infini accueil mon cri, ma douleur, mes larmes, ma folie. Cette folie est inexplicable, impossible à décrire tant que vous ne la vivez pas ! Des images horribles et tragiques prennent possession de mon esprit, de mon cœur, de mon corps entier.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Lucille dans la réalité ;). Je vais bientôt atteindre ma majorité, je viens enfin de comprendre (après 100000 lectures sur ce site) comment poster une histoire =P (je suis blonde -__-'). Bref, bref, je vous poste pas fic "Quand la folie te consume" que je poste aussi sur un autre site (peut-être connaissez-vous ?) mais celui-ci est fermé et puis l'idée d'écrire et de poster ici me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps. **_

_**J'espère que mon style va vous plaire, que l'histoire aussi et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes =) **_

_**Gros bisous à vous, et bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis =D **_

Hermione Granger, glisse une échelle par sa fenêtre, jetant quelques œillades vers sa porte. Celle-ci est close, les lumières sont éteintes, et elle entend toujours les ronflements de ses parents. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le vide et enfourche l'échelle. Sans bruit elle se laisse dégringoler vers l'infini. Enfin ses pieds touchent terre et elle ne peut se retenir de pousser un léger cri de bonheur.

Elle emporte l'échelle derrière la maison, la cachant. Un instant plus tard Hermione est sur son vélo, tout en relâchant ses cheveux. Cette silhouette pédale à toute allure.

Son cœur bat si rapidement, il fait nuit noire et malgré sa baguette dans son soutient gorge elle a terriblement peur.

Après quelques longues minutes, elle entend de la musique, un rugissement, un truc impossible. Elle sourit et accélère, désormais elle n'a plus peur.

Elle jette littéralement son vélo derrière l'immense demeure et d'un seul geste retire son pantalon, passe sa jupe, un t-shirt et ses chaussures fétiches à talons hauts.

D'un pas trébuchant elle avance puis arrive enfin à la porte de la maison. La musique assomme la belle brune. Des jeunes vinrent vers elle en hurlant.

- Tu as pu sortir !

- Eh oui, j'ai pris l'échelle de secours hihi, mes parents dorment comme des bébés.

- On va boire, viens !

Hermione attrape un verre d'une substance inconnue et cherche des yeux sa meilleure amie moldus. Elle la voit, enfin, sur la piste entrain de danser sensuellement avec un jeune homme.

La sorcière s'approche alors et l'arrache aux bras musclées. Elle fait son plus beau sourire au garçon qui en perd ses moyens et traîne Ludivine dans une autre pièce.

- Mione tu as pu venir, c'est trop bien !

- Eh oui ! Mes parents dorment et je me suis dit que moi aussi pour une fois je pouvais sortir et m'amuser !

- Mais bien sur que tu peux ! Viens on va danser !

Durant quelques heures elles se déhanchèrent, vers 5 heures du matin il n'y a plus personne, enfin la plus part des étudiants sont parti et les autres sont un peu partout dans des chambres ou sur le tapis du salon.

Hermione, elle, ne dort pas, elle a beaucoup bu, un peu trop même, sa tête tourne, la jolie brune sort à l'air frais et descend dans le jardin. Au loin elle aperçoit la somptueuse piscine de Ludivine.

Après un léger coup d'œil autour d'elle, ses vêtements tombent à terre, sans hésiter ses sous-vêtements glissent à leur tour sur son corps, ses habits ne sont plus qu'un tas sur le sol brûlant.

Hermione plonge alors dans cette eau douce et chaude. Des milliers de choses lui passent à travers la tête, elle si pudique en général s'expose sous la lune.

Cette lune ronde et blanche, brillante éclairant la surface de l'eau. Cet arc de cercle qui semble la juger.

Son corps est brûlant, malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau, sa demi frange lui tombe sur les yeux, elle se sent si légère. Sa tête s'enfonce sous l'eau et y reste longtemps.

Après un long moment, ses cheveux émergent de l'eau alors qu'un '_plouf'_ résonne dans l'air.

Automatiquement Hermione s'affole, elle se retourne et fait face à deux yeux gris.

En premier lieu elle se plonge totalement dans ses yeux, puis prend conscience des mèches qui tombent devant ces deux perles bleues, incroyablement sexy.

Hermione, prise sous le charme, avance sa bouche délicatement. Ses lèvres percutent d'autres lèvres divinement douces. Elle enroule d'instinct ses bras autour de la nuque du bel étranger.

La Gryffondor ne prend pas la peine d'étudier plus ce jeune homme, et l'embrasse à pleine bouche se collant contre lui.

Elle sent les habits du jeune homme complètement gorgés d'eau et prend encore plus conscience de son corps nu. Elle sent les caresses infiniment douces sur sa peau, puis soudain l'humidité disparait, le clapotis de l'eau résonne dans la nuit silencieuse.

La lumière du jour perce le ciel, la lune s'incline face à l'immense astre de feu qui se réveille lentement.

Quelque chose claque violemment et son bruit résonne dans l'immense demeure. Une porte s'ouvre, Hermione prend alors conscience de la réalité. Elle se sent voler, elle tourne la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe et son futur amant en profite pour baiser son cou. La brune croise un regard, un regard qui pétille dans l'ombre, elle voit un homme qui la dévisage. A peine eue-t-elle le temps de l'observer que déjà elle est loin de lui.

Soudain tout est sombre, un matelas se fait sentir sous son corps. Hermione soupire d'aise. Elle sent les mains de son amant disparaître partout sur son corps, sa bouche s'aventure plus loin.

Hermione finit par perdre la tête près d'une heure plus tard et s'endort sur un torse transpirant et dur comme de la pierre.

Un bruit sourd la réveille, ainsi qu'une brûlure sur son corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrent mais bien vite se referment, le soleil l'éblouit. Plus lentement cette fois ses paupières s'ouvrent alors qu'elle étire son corps. Elle heurte un mur.

Se tournant, elle voit un jeune homme nu, lui tournant le dos. Hermione sent alors des courbatures qui viennent par vagues prendre possession de son corps, dénudé.

Une panique folle envahit Hermione, elle ne se souvient de rien, ne sait pas ou elle est, ni avec qui. D'un regard elle cherche ses affaires, mais ne les voit pas. Puis elle jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et voit juste en dessous de la fenêtre sa jupe rose ainsi que ses sous vêtements.

La jeune femme s'empare de quelque chose pour se recouvrir le corps puis ouvre délicatement la porte avant de s'enfuir. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans l'immense maison, un véritable château. Hermione met plus de 10 minutes à trouver la sortie. Elle s'échappe finalement par une fenêtre de la cuisine, d'une hauteur assez raisonnable.

Rapidement elle récupère ses habits puis rentre le plus rapidement chez elle, oubliant son vélo et courant à travers les rues.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à la maison, dans sa tenue légère enfilée plus que rapidement, Hermione fait face au regard assassin de sa mère.

- Ou étais-tu passée Hermione ? J'étais morte de peur !

- Je suis partie faire un tour très tôt ce matin, j'avais trop chaud et j'en ai profité pour réveiller Ludivine, sa piscine est merveilleuse.

- Enfin Hermione on ne quitte pas la maison comme ça ! Tu le sais ! Tu serras privée de sortie !

- Maman, j'ai 17 ans depuis 1 mois, ne crois pas que tu peux encore me « priver » de sortie. Je vais prendre une douche.

Sous l'eau fraîche Hermione s'abandonne et pleure, pleure car elle ne se souvient même plus de ce qu'il a bien pu se passer. Elle sait juste que cette nuit, elle a fait l'amour avec un parfum inconnu, et que c'était sa deuxième fois a peine, et que … elle vient de tromper l'homme qu'elle aime depuis sa première année. Ron.

Hermione s'effondre, elle est devenue une garce, l'ombre d'une femme fatale. L'ombre d'une Marie couche toi la. L'ombre de quelqu'un de détestable.

Le sexe complique toujours tout !

Alors que la brune est allongée sur sa moquette, un hibou se pose sur son bureau. Elle sait immédiatement que c'est le hibou qu'elle avait offert à la famille Weasley.

_Hermione, je viens d'avoir mon permis pour Transplaner, j'arrive._

Un _plop_ bruyant interrompt les pensées de la jeune femme. Des bras l'encerclent déjà, la voilà plaquée contre le corps solide de Ron. Alors qu'il fait basculé leur corps sur l'énorme lit, Hermione tente de le repousser, en vain. Alors qu'elle s'abandonne à lui, et craque sous la tendresse de ses caresses qui descendent de plus en plus bas, un cri retentit.

Ron aussi rouge qu'une tomate se relève, se tenant devant Madame Jane Granger, rouge, les poings fermés.

- Bonjour madame Granger.

- Ronald !

Hermione soupire, lève les yeux avant de voir le regard de sa mère dévié dangereusement vers l'entre jambe de Ron qui devint encore plus rouge.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde,

Merci à la seule lectrice qui a posté son avis =D (L) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis et tout, j'ai sauté de ma chaise de bureau =P

Voila le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te/vous plaira =D

Gros bisous a bientôt ;)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà le récit de la fin de mon été. Parfaitement heureuse j'avais sauté dans les bras d'un inconnu. Cette aventure n'est pas restée sans rien, sans blessures puisque désormais je ne peux faire l'amour à Ron sans penser à cette histoire.

De plus, des images m'apparaissent, mon amant n'a toujours pas de visage, mais un corps de rêve. Un corps que j'ai sauvagement saccagé. Je me souviens désormais des baisés brûlants que je lui faisais, de mes ongles que j'ai planté dans sa chaire lorsque le plaisir était à son point culminant, ce qui est arrivé plusieurs fois. Je ressens ces vagues de plaisir qui ont déferlées en moi. Et les seules fois ou je fais l'amour avec Ron, je ne ressens presque rien, plus rien.

Avant avec Ron je m'accrochais aux draps en hurlant de plaisir mais désormais je me force, je simule. Et puis de mieux en mieux, je ne peux plus supporter qu'il me touche, ou même qu'il m'embrasse.

Des que ses mains s'agrippent à mon corps je ressens cet intense plaisir, donné par un parfait inconnu.

Quelques semaines plus tard, j'étais allée chez Ludivine lui posant diverses questions sur la maison de ses voisins. Elle m'avait affirmé que personne n'y venait depuis des années, j'avais renoncé.

Désormais l'été est fini, je suis à Poudlard, dans mon école, ou règne toujours cette haine, cette violence, et toute cette agitation.

Je suis préfète en chef, c'est d'ailleurs un honneur pur et simple, je suis si fière d'occuper un poste si important. Dommage que Malefoy soit un des trois autres préfets, il me gâche la vie, même si je ne le croise pas des masses.

Seulement, vous connaissez Dumbuldor, notre directeur, lui qui est pour le rapprochement des maisons a réussi à faire deux appartements. Spécialement pour cette année, quel bonheur !

Il a, bien sur, eu la _merveilleuse_ idée de mettre Gryffondor et Serpentard ensemble ! Donc je dois faire mon planning avec Malefoy, toujours aussi désagréable et arrogant. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, donc.

Les mois commencèrent à passer à une allure folle, de plus en plus rapidement. Nous étions en mars lorsque par un beau soir, légèrement chaud, j'enfilais le premier t-shirt que je trouvais, en guise de pyjama avant de m'effondrer sur l'énorme canapé. C'est mon premier soir de repos depuis la rentrée, je prends donc un énorme roman de la bibliothèque, que j'ai loué le matin même, et me plonge dans ma lecture. Le tableau pivote deux heures plus tard et je lève la tête pour voir Malefoy dégoulinant de boue. Vive les entraînements de Quidditch ! Il retire son t-shirt qu'il laisse en plein sur le tapis blanc ! Je me relève d'un coup prête à lui balancer mon livre dessus.

-MALEFOY ! Enlève ce tas de boue de sur le tapis blanc, j'ai passé 30 minutes à le lever hier soir !

Le blond me tourne le dos.

- Ouais, bah personne ne t'a …

Drago Malefoy me dévisage puis une lueur de colère échappe à ses yeux.

- Faut surtout pas te gêner pour prendre mes affaires, j'ai pas envie qu'une sang de bourbe porte mon t-shirt ! ENLEVE LE !

Sous le coup de la surprise je baisse mes yeux sur le t-shirt tout en me figeant.

Comment ? Son t-shirt mais c'est impossible … Vient à mon tour d'ouvrir des yeux grands de colère.

- C'est impossible que ce t-shirt soit à toi !

- Et depuis quand mademoiselle à un t-shirt dédicacé par la plus grande équipe de Quidditch ? Le seul et l'unique !

- Je … Oh ! OH LALA !

Je fais demi tour fonce dans ma chambre et m'enferme, j'entends Malefoy qui me harcèle derrière la porte pour avoir son t-shirt, je le retire hystérique. Ne prenant pas la peine de mettre un soutient gorge tellement je suis déroutée, j'ouvre la porte à la volée et envoie le t-shirt dans la pauvre tête blonde de mon ennemi.

Avant de lui claquer la porte au nez j'ai le temps de voir la stupéfaction se figer sur son visage. Qu'importe qu'il est vu mes seins ou non …

Je tourne désormais en rond dans ma chambre, toujours les seins à l'air, des larmes roulent sur mes joues, mes cheveux ne ressemblent plus à rien a force de passer ma main dedans. Quelques coups retentissent dans le salon, je reconnais le code de frappe de Ron, j'enfile vite fait un débardeur et un bas de pyjama avant d'aller lui ouvrir rapidement, la tête dans les nuages.

Son sourire me fait face, mon cœur se brise. Ses lèvres se fanent.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ma Mione ?

- Je viens de me cogner, çà ma vraiment fait trop mal.

Ron sourit et lève les yeux au ciel, il me tire dans ma chambre, je ne vois pas une paire de billes bleues qui nous observent.

Naturellement Ron me débarrassent de mes vêtements, je me laisse faire mollement, il s'existe tout seul, puis finit par me faire l'amour, mes cris sonnent pourtant si faux, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Je suis pareille à un caramel fondu, je ne bouge pas. Sa sueur et ses gémissements me dégoutent, je me dégoute moi-même et finit par avoir envie de vomir, je m'arrange pour en finir au plus vite avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

Je le mets à la porte prétextant un devoir non finit, il s'en va combler et heureux. Je m'effondre devant l'énorme feu de la cheminée.

Je me replonge dans mes pensées.

Ce plaisir si intense, si fort, si puissant, l'odeur de la peau de l'étrange inconnu. Nos peaux qui claquent, ses mèches que je mets en pagailles. Mes cris non retenus qui explosent dans la nuit.

Puis soudain un souvenir me frappe, l'eau qui règne autour de mon corps, ma respiration retenue, ma remontée et ce _plouf_ signification d'un intrus dans la piscine. Ma folie, ne pas avoir peur alors que je suis nue.

Ses caresses, ses vêtements mouillés collant à sa peau, l'entrée dans sa maison, sa chambre. L'inconnu qui me contemple nue dans les bras de certainement son fils …

Je ne retiens pas un cri et mon regard se tourne vers la porte de Malefoy. A la place d'une porte je me heurte à un regard bleu. Je les contemple et me souviens de ses mèches qui tombaient sur les yeux de l'inconnu, ces mèches qui n'avaient pas d'importance.

La réalité et le souvenir sont face à moi.

- Malefoy …

- Granger, …

- C'était toi hein ?

- De quoi tu parles je veux juste te dire que si continue comme ça tu vas cramer le salon.

Je me relève hurlant, je tiens ma couverture qui est entrain de brûler dans mes mains.

Malefoy l'attrape et la roule à terre, éteignant l'incendie, mais sacrifiant la délicate moquette.

- T'es inconsciente ou quoi ?

- Je … non je pensais. Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Le plus vite possible je cours dans ma chambre, refermant la porte violemment. Un tableau tombe, hurlant des injures. J'entends Malefoy qui soupire, puis une porte se ferme.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde =D_

_Merci pour vos reviews, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à vos questions =P vous trouverez vos réponses dans les chapitres (peut-être même dans celui-ci qui sait xD), mais merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles me font tellement plaisir =D (L) Merci de ma lire aussi =) =D _

_Bien bien sur ceux, je m'excuse pour le non postage mais je n'arrivais pas à me co au site =( mais j'ai patienté j'espère que vous aussi =D Groooos bisous, j'espère à très bientôt =D_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ma tête me tourne, ma vision se brouille, mon cœur manque des battements, ma respiration s'arrête. Je suis la suspendue dans l'univers, infiniment petite, infiniment insignifiante.

Une rage s'extrait soudainement de mon corps, si rapidement que j'en prends à peine conscience. Mon corps est l'enfer en personne, des sueurs froides glissent sur ma peau.

Mon cœur manque encore un battement, mais cette fois ci, d'un reflexe hors du commun, mon corps se propulse en avant, ma main saisit une poignée et je m'effondre au dessus d'une cuvette.

Je laisse ma violence s'évacuer hors de mon corps, m'épuisant de plus en plus. Mon ventre se tord de douleur, ma gorge brûle et ma tête explose.

Ma violence est expulsée, elle n'a malheureusement pas entrainée mon dégoût au fond des toilettes.

Je me relève, prenant le temps de me rincer la bouche avant de me contempler dans le miroir.

Mes cheveux sont indomptables, mes joues sont presque creuses, mon teint est jaune et mon nez est rouge. Un mélange hors du commun.

Je sens mes jambes qui tremblent, tremblent, tremblent. Mes forces m'abandonnent et je m'effondre sur le sol frais, la pierre m'abime, m'écorche. Je laisse la douleur m'envahir, je sens l'odeur du sang se répandre dans la pièce. Je me laisse aller, mes yeux soudainement très lourds se ferment et je m'endors, écorchée et brisée sur le sol.

Mon corps est brûlé par le soleil qui entre par la fenêtre. Je me réveille puis me relève trop rapidement, ma tête tourne à nouveau.

J'observe la pièce en m'aggripant à un meuble, un véritable carnage, du sang séché s'étend un peu partout autour de moi, et sur moi. Une odeur infecte se repend dans mes narines, provoquant un haut le cœur.

Une main sur le nez je claque des doigts, un elfe apparaît face à moi.

- Bonjour Dobby, je suis vraiment navrée mais pourrais-tu m'aider à nettoyer la salle de bain ?

-Que Miss Hermione parte en cours tranquille, Dobby fait cela tout de suite.

Je le remercie d'un sourire et quitte la pièce. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, la tête dans les mains. Rapidement je me reprends, saisit mon uniforme murmure un sort de toilette et l'enfile, je me coiffe mets mon maquillage et sors mon sac en main.

La grande salle regorge de monde. Je vois Ginny qui me salut au loin, avec ses amies, puis je vois Harry qui fait de grands signes. Se trouve à ses côtés Ron.

Une nausée se fait ressentir dans tout mon corps, j'avance pourtant vers eux d'un pas qui me semble ée à la table je me mets face à Harry et Ron, les saluant tout en saisissant un croissant.

La journée se déroule lentement, trop lentement.

Dès que Ron saisissait ma main, entre deux cours, je me sentais trembler, mon corps tout entier rejeté Ron. Ou non … Mon cœur ne voulait pas de la main de Ron.

Mon dégout envers moi-même prenait possession de mon corps, de mon cœur, mon âme.

Pourtant je gardais sa main dans la mienne.

Le soir seule dans ma chambre, étendue sur mon lit, je contemple mon faux plafond, il est remplit de milles étoiles. Des larmes m'échappent, elles s'échappent de moi comme ma vie m'échappe.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi sotte ? Comment ai-je pu tromper Ron ? Comment ai-je pu devenir cette fille si superficielle qui pense à un autre lorsque l'homme quelle aime, quelle a aimé, lui fait l'amour ?

Toutes mes questions restent sans réponses, ma tête est si douloureuse que je décide de prendre un potion avec difficulté je sors de mon lit et me rends dans la salle de bain, je frissonne, ma tenue est trop légère pour une nuit pareille. Après tout, l'été est loin d'être là. Ma bouche se colle au goulot d'une fiole. Le bien ne se repend pas en moi, la douleur reste canalisée dans ma tête. De fureur je jette la fiole à travers la pièce. Elle explose violemment répandant une substance d'une couleur bleue nuit un peu partout, mon débardeur blanc est souillé. Mes jambes tremblent encore tellement la violence fut intense.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

Je me retourne. Malefoy est face à moi, les cheveux en pagaille, les yeux ouverts de stupeur. Je le contemple, il est torse nu.

Mes yeux suivent la courbe de son corps, je me sens soudain propulsée vers son corps.

Mes poings se sert, il ne faut pas, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi m'attire-t-il ainsi ?

Je recule et mes fesses cognent dans le lavabo, je recule encore et m'accroche au meuble. Mes doigts me font souffrir, je baisse les yeux et les ricanements du blond explosent et résonnent contre chaque mur de la salle de bain.

- Tu prends de la drogue ?

- Ta gueule Malefoy !

Je tripote mon t-shirt, pour trouver une occupation et lève les yeux, son visage se fige alors, ne quittant pas des yeux ma poitrine.

- Malefoy ! Tu pourrais au moins être discret.

Je relève les yeux vers lui, mais il est face à moi. Mon corps tremble méchamment. Mon désir augmente et monte en flèche, je me raccroche au lavabo, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Il attrape mon visage et nos yeux se croisent, sans explications nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre, complètement perdu dans notre désir.

Des gémissements s'échappent de ma bouche lorsque le blond baise ma nuque.

Ma raison se perd dans l'immensité de la salle de bain.

D'un seul coup je suis propulsée au moins de juillet. Le désir grandit en moi, me brûlant la peau. Et sa peau à lui m'enflamme. Je lève les yeux et croise son regard.

Malgré moi un cri m'échappe, je m'agrippe à lui en roulant mes jambes autour de ses hanches, je ressens alors ce feu au fond de mon ventre. Cette excitation malsaine que je ne devrais pas ressentir. Mais je m'abandonne à cet homme.

Soudain, je me sens voler, on m'appuie violement contre un mur, sans délicatesse. Mon léger débardeur tombe à terre, en deux morceaux.

Mon pantalon lui reste entier mais ne tarde pas à tomber sur la pierre.

Dans un mouvement de folie, j'attrape le boxer de Malefoy et le tire, le corps de mon ennemi se colle encore plus à moi, une main se charge de l'élément perturbateur.

Je sens sa virilité tout contre moi, je sens ce désir qui monte en moi. Je ne me retiens pas et lâche un gémissement qui semble déclencher chez le blond un désir retenu.

L'instant d'après nos corps ne font plus qu'un, des sons s'échappent de notre bouche, montant le long de nos gorges, se perdant dans le vide, explosant contre les murs.

Le désir monte monte monte, toujours plus haut, le plaisir remplace le désir, prend possession entière de mon corps, me rendant folle. Je griffe sa peau, je tombe, je glisse dans le plaisir à l'état pur.

Des secondes, des minutes voir même des heures plus tard, je perds connaissance dans les bras musclés d'un homme blond. Je perds ma raison, je m'endors, je soupire, mais derrière tout cela je souris.

Le froid me réveille, il fait toujours nuit noire, je suis prise de frissons et roulée en boule dans un énorme lit.

Le souvenir explose soudainement face à moi, je sens la chaleur présente à mes côtés, mes yeux désormais habitués au noir distinguent une silhouette.

Je me lève doucement, l'autre corps se retourne en grognant tout en étreignant le ne bouge plus, j'attends qu'il se replonge dans son sommeil. Puis lorsqu'il se fait calme, après une minute environ je me dirige vers la porte. Attrapant au passage mon pantalon et mon débardeur, ce qu'il en reste.

Mes jambes tremblent toujours, je cours dans ma chambre et trouve un hibou endormit sur mon bureau.

Ma lumière s'allume, je contemple ma montre, il est 4heure du matin. Je soupire, enfile un pyjama beaucoup plus chaud et attrape la lettre. Le hibou me contemple puis s'envole.

_ Ma douce Hermione je suis passé te voir mais tu ne m'as pas entendue, certainement que tu dors déjà. Je t'aime tellement, à demain =)_

Le dégout reprend possession de mon corps et je me glisse dans mes draps en pleurant.

Mais qui peut changer ma bêtise ? Je fais moi-même mon malheur, j'ai couché avec Drago Malefoy, j'ai désiré Malefoy, j'ai hurlé sous ses mains et ses gestes bestiaux. J'ai griffé sa peau, j'ai aimé sentir son corps contre le mien. J'ai aimé qu'il me _« baise »_. Un mot bien vulgaire, mais n'êtes vous pas d'accord avec moi ? Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, nous avons simplement _« baisé »_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre =D **

**Je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos reviews, elles me font tellement plaisir, c'est un bonheur à l'état sur. Et naturellement Ron ne fait pas le poids contre Drago ;) =P. Je suis sadique avec Ron ? Meuuuuuuh non XD. (A). **

**Voili voilou un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire =D Gros bisous et à bientôt.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, merci, merci, merci, merci (L) **

**Lucedelune _***

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mes yeux remplient de larmes ne veulent se fermer, je me rends donc dans la salle de bain et me plonge dans la baignoire.

Les larmes écorchent mes joues, les salissent, les brûlent, les détruisent.

Mon cœur loupe des battements, je plonge sous l'eau et cesse de respirer, une pure folie s'empare alors de mon corps, de ma tête et de mon cœur. L'idée de rester là, sous cette eau, sans respirer devient une bonne idée. Je l'accueille à bras ouvert, des milliers d'images défilent devant moi, je n'en peux plus, je revois Ron me faire l'amour pour la première fois, puis je me vois voyant me faire baiser par Malefoy.

Je suis dans la piscine à Ludivine, encore une fois, la tête trop longtemps sous l'eau.

J'étais une fille romantique à l'époque, je ne voulais pas « baiser » mais faire l'amour ! Je voulais aimer l'homme en question, je voulais sentir la délicatesse de ses baisés, de ses caresses.

J'avais aimé la douceur de Ron, et son côté un peu catastrophe. J'avais aimé sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, ses baisés sur ma poitrine.

Mais j'avais désiré plus que tout au monde refaire l'amour avec l'étrange inconnu, j'avais brûlé pour lui, rêver de lui et de ses caresses, du bien qu'il avait su me faire.

Mes lèvres s'écartent, puis une pensée s'insinue en moi. Si je me noie, jamais je ne pourrais revivre ce plaisir si intense.

Automatiquement, ma tête remonte à la surface, ma respiration est profonde et grande.

Un hurlement de rage s'échappe de ma gorge alors que mon corps se hisse hors de l'eau.

Je contemple la potion qui a coulé et explosé un peu partout dans la salle de bain avant de courir m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard une porte s'ouvre, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir entendue, du moins je ne veux pas l'entendre !

Le reste de la nuit passe plus que rapidement, tournant en rond dans ma chambre avec mon ipod sur les oreilles.

La cloche finit par sonner.

Et la journée passe à nouveau trop doucement.

Quelques semaines qui sont passées. Des semaines de plus avec Ron, des semaines de comédie, des semaines de rêves affolés. Des semaines de torture.

Je me suis arrangée pour être à tout moment avec Ginny. Celle-ci est heureuse que je désire passer plus de temps avec elle, dans mon appartement. Il me faut à nouveau un équilibre normal.

Mais ce soir, c'est la grande réunion des préfets. Il paraît que Dumbledor veut faire un bal. En avril, quelle idée. De plus les bals sont complètement stupides.

Mais je dois y aller ainsi que tous les autres pré me rends malade rien qu'à cette idée.

Ginny est assise dans ma chambre et m'écoute parler, parler, et re-parler de cette pourriture de Malefoy. Je ne lui ai pas raconté mon aventure avec lui, je ne lui ai pas non plus raconté que je ne désire plus son grand frère.

Ma vie n'est désormais plus qu'un tissu de mensonge et de douleur.

- Mione arrête de t'agiter comme ça, on dirait que tu vas voir l'homme de ta vie ! Ce n'est que cette fouine !

- Oui je sais, mais ça me donne des boutons rien que de savoir que je vais passer une soirée avec lui alors que j'aurais pu être à la bibliothèque …

- A la bibli ? Comment tu n'aurais même pas été avec Ron ?

- Ginny, y a les examens à la fin de l'année, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à coucher avec ton frère !

Ginny soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es trop stricte avec toi-même ! Soit plus cool, tu l'es aura tes examens et tellement facilement !

- Tu parles ! Bref, il est l'heure que tu ailles manger ! Bon' ap.

- Merci, bon courage.

Ginny me décroche un grand sourire avant de sortir, et moi comme une bécasse je lui fais un signe de la main.

Après avoir fermé la porte, je me jette sur mon armoire. Il faut quand même que je sois présentable.J'attrape un jean et un espèce de pull pas très chaud de couleur verte. Je monte mes cheveux en haute queue de cheval, et saute dans mes converses. J'attrape mon dossier de compte rendu et fil vers le bureau de Dumbledor a toute allure.

Tous sont déjà là, et je soupire en voyant Malefoy. Je sens le désir qui monte en moi à une vitesse grand V est je finis par m'effondrer sur ma chaise, la seule de libre … A côté de Malefoy. Je soupire, je m'évente le visage avec mon dossier.

- Un problème miss Granger ?

- Euh, je crois que je suis fiévreuse, rien de grave cependant.

Je n'ose pas tourner mon regard de peur de sauter et d'arracher les vêtements de Malefoy. Je rêvasse lorsque je sens des regards sur lève les yeux vers le professeur Dumbuldor.

- Très bien, miss Granger, je vois que vous êtes dans les nuages ; plaisante-t-il.

Je rougis.

- Je suis désolée, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

- Oh, allez dormir tout ira mieux demain.

Je me lève, dans un nuage de fumée, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Justin, le préfet de Serdaigle me suit et m'attrape par la taille.

- Je t'accompagne, tu as vraiment l'air malade.

Alors que nous étions presque arrivée, Justin m'abandonne. Je me retourne et vois Ron le rouer de coups.

- RON ARRÊTE !

Je me jette sur lui et l'arrête, il m'envoie au loin d'un coup. Je me cogne la tête à terre mais me relève, le pauvre Justin n'arrive pas à reprendre le dessus.

- Wingardium leviosa !

- HERMIONE POSE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT A TERRE !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu frappes ce pauvre Justin ?

- Enfin merde, tu me trompes sous mes yeux et je ne dois rien faire !

- Quel toupet ! Justin me raccompagne de ma réunion car je me sens fiévreuse et que Dumbledor lui a ordonné de rester avec moi jusqu'à mes appartements ! Et tu as 5 points en moins, car tu es hors de ton dortoir à cette heure ci !

Toujours en tenant Ron dans les airs, je relève Justin et lui ordonne de partir. Alors qu'il est loin je laisse tomber -ci est fou de rage et cœur fait un énorme bon et je me précipite sur Ron.

- Ron ne m'abandonne pas ! Reste avec moi s'il te plait ! Pourquoi es-tu fâché ?

Nous nous disputions depuis bien une heure, lorsqu'il m'attrape rentre dans ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit avant de me sauter dessus. Ron m'arrache mes vêtements, je sens un plaisir naissant en moi. Je ferme les yeux.

Soudain je me sens mieux, je comprends. Je suis loin d'être amoureuse de Malefoy, je suis loin d'être infecte, il me faut simplement plus de hargne et de violence.

Je laisse mes paupières fermées et m'abandonne au plaisir. Alors que Ron nous unis, j'ouvre les cri s'échappe de mes lèvres. Ron le prend pour du plaisir, mais c'est tout le ouvrant les yeux j'avais vu le visage de Malefoy, je sentais le désir que Ron m'affliger mais je n'avais plus envie de lui, j'avais envie de Drago Malefoy. Mes pensées s'emmêlent et à nouveau j'ai envie de ce blond.D'un coup violent, je repousse Ron.

- MAIS PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

- J'ai pas envie de me réconcilier avec toi comme ça ! Dégage !

Je lui balance ses affaires dessus, le met à la porte et m'enferme. Ron s'en va, hurlant des injures.

Le tableau claque et c'est le calme plat.

Je m'endors deux heures plus tard, je fais mauvais rêves sur mauvais rêves. Enfin cauchemar, non pas vraiment, je rêve des mains de Malefoy sur moi, de m'unir à lui, je crois même que je me réveille, le corps plein de sueur, je secoue la tête, je me lève.

Je dois être folle, bonne à enfermer. Pourtant je quitte ma chambre, ouvre une autre porte et me glisse dans la chambre du Serpent. Je suis là, à ses côtés, je le contemple, il dort, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les mèches de cheveux dans tous les sens.

J'approche ma main de son torse nu, mais je me recule et sors.

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Le jour finit par se lever, et à nouveau après une nuit presque blanche je me rends dans la grande salle. Ron ne me regarde pas et Harry me prend par la main m'encourageant. Je soupire, regarde Ron puis laisse mon regard au loin. Je vois Malefoy, entrain de manger en lisant la gazette. Mon cœur loupe un battement, c'est une véritable habitude en ce moment, et je fonds littéralement en larmes.

Les bras d'Harry m'accueillent et je me libère de ma douleur, je pleure et me retiens pour ne pas hurler. J'entends de silence de la Grande Salle et les chuchotements, au fur et à mesure que ma crise de larme s'accentue, toute la salle reprend vie.

Ron prit d'une bouffée de remords, me prend dans ses bras.

- Mione pardon !

Soudain une ombre se met face à moi. Je lève les yeux et vois Malefoy.

- Tu veux pleurer un peu plus Granger ? Alors prépare-toi à souffrir, tu es ma cavalière pour le bal ! Ordre de Dumbledor !

Mon regard se fige, les respirations des Gryffondor s'arrêtent et Malefoy, restant Malefoy, part.

Non, non, non, non, non c'est impossible, hors de question.

Je me recule, les bras de Ron me retiennent, je suis dans une prison, je recule encore plus tout en me dégageant de ses bras. C'est impossible !

Je me lève prête à prendre la fuite, et c'est … exactement ce que je fais … Je fuis.

Mes pas me portent à l'extérieur, ou un terrible orage s'abat sur le parc. Mes pensées explosent et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes trainent d'énormes boulets. L'eau vient me frapper le visage, l'eau déchire ma vie, mon cœur et mon âme. Je ne sais ou je veux aller, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Je sais juste que mon cœur hurle, brûle, il n'en peut plus, il ne veut plus avancer.

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ? Je ne peux pas faire ça à Ron ! Et pourtant, ce que je lui fais est pathétique, mais je ne dois pas penser à mon propre Bonheur, je dois penser à lui, à son cœur. Le mien peut bien tomber en miettes, d'ailleurs il est déjà en miettes. Un peu plus un peu moins ? Y a-t-il vraiment une importance ?

Je suis sur le terrain de Quidditch, mes yeux se lèvent et contemplent le ciel. Les gouttes de pluie brûlent mes yeux, les abîment, ils se ferment savoure la fraîcheur de la pluie sur ma peau, je savoure la douleur que les gouttes m'affligent, je sens le goût du sel qui se noie dans ma bouche. Mes larmes sont énormes, elles glissent en même temps que la pluie sur mon visage.

Eau salée, eau de malheur, eau de douleur.

Je suis déjà gelée, j'ai déjà froid, mais la douleur est trop puissante, je ne ressens rien, je ne peux pas me permettre de ressentir. Je suis un monstre un véritable ne mérite pas l'amour de Ron, je ne mérite pas mes si bonnes notes, je ne mérite pas l'attention des gens sur moi. Je ne mérite rien !

Deux bras m'attrapent et m'emmènent vers les vestiaires, je sais que ce n'est pas Ron, je le sens. La force est différente, plus brutale. Peut être est-ce Harry.

On me retourne, et des lèvres s'écrasent sur les yeux s'ouvrent, je fais face à du blond. Malefoy ?

- Malefoy !

- Tait toi Granger, tu le sais tu en as envie !

- Mais … DEGAGE !

Je me retire de ses bras, lui semble perdu. Moi-même je suis perdue, ma punition est définitive, plus jamais je ne devrais me laisser aller ! Plus jamais, Malefoy ne m'aura dans ses draps, ou quelque part d'autre d'ailleurs …

Le contrôle de mes jambes m'échappe et me voici à nouveau sous la pluie, à courir. Mais cette fois-ci je cours loin et vite. Je veux sentir mes poumons me brûler, je veux sentir la douleur, ma tête qui explose, mes pieds qui s'écorchent.

Mes chaussures valsent au loin, tombent même peut-être dans le lac, je m'en fiche.

Une crise de folie emplie mon corps, je perds ma tête, je perds ma raison, que se passe-t-il ? Ou vais-je ? Je ne sais pas encore mais il faut que je cours !

Je dépasse la maison de Hagrid et m'enfonce dans la forêt, je cours toujours, je tombe et mon corps s'abime. Les éclairs sont violents et dangereux. Qu'importe …

Tant que je n'irai pas mieux je vais courir, courir, courir et encore courir. Mais qu'a-t-il pu se passer ? Pourquoi suis-je sortie ce soir là ? Pourquoi suis-je aller chez Ludivine ? Pourquoi Malefoy ne sort pas de ma tête ? Pourquoi je n'aime plus Ron ? Pourquoi je ne le désire plus ? Mais pourquoi, quand, comment ?

Suis-je maudite ?

C'est une véritable guerre entre moi et moi. Mon cœur veut retourner vers Ron, mon corps désire Malefoy. Et si un jour en faisant l'amour avec Ron je me prenais à hurler littéralement le nom de Malefoy ? Que se passerait-il ? Que dirai-je à Ron ?

Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas.

Enfin, mes yeux reprennent conscience, je me rends compte que je suis à nouveau dans le parc de Poudlard, près de l'entrée de la cabane hurlante. Comment suis-je arrivée la ? Tant pis, je ne le serais jamais !Mes jambes courent courent encore et toujours. Je me perds, je me noie, mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la boue. Et voilà, mes poumons explosent, mes mains me font souffrir, tout comme mon dos et ma tête. C'est fini, la bombe explose. Je m'arrête sous un arbre, un saule pleureur. Quelle ironie …

Mes genoux touchent le sol et mon hurlement résonne, il fend l'air, le déchire, un éclair fend à son tour le ciel et ce grondement de tonner explose. Mon cri est perdu, couvert par le bruit terrifiant. Mais il retentit, encore et toujours.

Ma conscience est perdue au loin, je m'effondre. Je n'en peux plus. Que la pluie et l'orage aient raison de moi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou chers lecteurs =D **

**voilà la suite. =D. J'ai relu mes deux derniers chapitres et me suis rendu compte des fautes ou d'un certain manque de mots, je tiens donc à préciser que j'ai corrigé et remplacé les chapitres ^^. A partir de maintenant il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres -___-" ehhh oui déjà, car cette fic à la base était un OS mais un peu trop long donc je l'ai découpé (mouahaha sadique -__-' XD). **

**Je tiens à remercier G-lifette, Loufoca-granger (qui me suit depuis le début =D au fait j'ai corrigé pour Dumbledore ^^), Dilouille, nini, et littlebeattle. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font tellement tellement plaisir =D Gros bisous et à bientôt =D **

**PS : voilà la réponse à vos questions "est-ce qu'il savait que c'était Granger ou non ?" Mouahah =D  
**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Des chuchotements me tirent de mon profond coma, m'extirpent de ma douleur, de ma petite protection. Ma bulle de calme explose alors, je sens le froid qui m'envahit, la douleur de mes poumons, le goût amer du sang dans ma bouche, mes jambes sont de plombs. Ou suis-je ?

Et malgré toute ma volonté mes yeux restent clos. J'entends, je suis consciente mais tout est noir. Noir comme la nuit, je panique mais je ne peux bouger. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?

Et je hurle, je hurle, je veux qu'on m'aide, qu'on m'entende, pourquoi ne m'entend t-on pas ? Suis-je morte ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur Malefoy ! Elle est dans un mauvais état ! Cela vous importe-t-il vraiment ?

- Non simplement c'est moi qui dois faire ses rondes ! Au revoir.

Mon cœur loupe un battement et j'entends une porte qui claque. Malefoy ? Me réveiller ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe bordel ?

- Miss Pomme Fraiche ? Miss Granger a-t-elle droit à des visites ?

- Bien sûr monsieur Potter, elle vous entend ! Parlez !

Un silence s'abat sur la pièce. Je viens de comprendre, je suis dans un coma. Mais …

- Hermione, ma meilleure amie ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi t'es tu enfuies sous cette pluie terrible ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Qui ta fait çà ?

- Qui m'a fait quoi Harry ?

Ma question reste sans réponse, je ne comprends vraiment pas.

- Qui a bien pu te massacrer ainsi, qui as bien pu abimer ta si belle peau, toi avec ton sourire enfantin. Oh Hermione on va le retrouver je te le promets. Ron, Ginny et moi on a eu si peur lorsque Hagrid ta ramené en milles morceaux à l'école, tu étais si minuscule dans ses bras ! Et voilà 3jours déjà que tu nous laisse sans réponses ! Tu dors, tu dors. Te protèges-tu de la réalité ? Oh Hermione, s'il te plait réveille-toi ! Prends ma main et sert la aussi fort que tu peux !

- J'essaie Harry ! Je te jure mais je ne peux pas encore.

- Je te laisse, les cours vont bientôt commencer, Ginny viendra certainement entre midi et Ron ce soir … Ron, il t'aime tu sais, il est dans un de ces états … Il t'aime vraiment …

Ces paroles provoquent un véritable feu en moi, soudain je sens mes membres bougés, je sens mon corps douloureux, je vois soudain le soleil brûler mes yeux. Et mon hurlement retentit à travers l'énorme pièce. Il me terrifie.

Des pas affolés s'approchent de moi alors que je me défends contre l'invisible. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de Ron, Ron je le fais tellement souffrir.

- Monsieur Potter ! SORTEZ !

Ma folie continue encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'on me tienne fermement, des paroles aussi douces que celle de ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant résonnèrent dans mon oreille.

- Miss Granger, chut, calmez-vous, vous êtes seule et vous êtes protégée, chuuuut mon enfant.

Mon corps tout entier se détend, mon cœur ralentit la cadence et ma folie passe. Je me sens soudainement bien, je comprends à la brûlure de mon bras que l'on m'a administré un mé yeux s'ouvrent plus doucement cette fois, madame Pomme Fraiche ainsi que d'autres infirmières me font face, le visage choqué mais souriant.

- Vous revenez de loin !

A ma droite se tient le visage tordu de terreur de Dumbledore.

- Miss Granger, vous allez devoir nous raconter !

Voilà deux semaines que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie, je vais mieux mais je supporte de moins en moins la présence de Ron.

Bref, que je vous raconte.

J'avais été retrouvé couverte de sang, ma tête c'était cognée contre une énorme racine. Mes mains étaient ouvertes, et mes genoux pareilles. De plus mon cri avait ouvert ma Hagrid m'avait retrouvé par hasard en allant vérifier l'état des salades après la pluie, il m'avait de suite emmené à l'infirmerie.

A ce moment là, tous les élèves pensés que j'étais entrain de massacrer Malefoy qui avait lui aussi disparu !

Le directeur était devenu fou d'inquiétude lorsqu'il m'avait vu étendu sur le lit dans un mauvais état. Les professeurs avaient pensé que quelqu'un m'avait agressé.Quel fut alors leur surprise lorsque je leur appris que je m'étais fait cela moi-même. J'avais inventé un mensonge tellement énorme. Déclarant que voulant faire un footing j'avais été surprise par la pluie et que à la recherche de la cabane de Hagrid je m'étais perdue dans la forêt. Avant de retrouver, je ne sais comment, un chemin. Je m'étais effondrée sous un arbre, ne pouvant plus avancer.

Dumbuldor me surveille donc depuis ce temps là, me sourit dès qu'il me croise. Je le vois bien que les professeurs ne croient pas à mon histoire.Même un gamin de 5 ans sait mieux mentir, que qu'importe, le temps passe en effaçant mes bêtises.

Voilà une semaine que tout est arrivé, je sens le regard des professeurs qui s'accroche aux moindres de mes gestes, je n'ai pas croisé Malefoy, je me rends chaque soir dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et ressort la nuit, à l'heure de mes rondes et avant de rentrer dans mon appartement, je m'assure au près de notre tableau de la présence ou non de Malefoy.

Cette technique marche, bien.

Je suis à la bibliothèque, l'heure du déjeuné à sonné il y a plus de 15 minutes, mais je n'ai pas faim, je veux finir mon devoir de potion. 4 parchemins et je n'ai toujours pas écrit 10 lignes.

Mon esprit est coincé dans un autre tête se remplit d'images, de sentiments, d' suis sur le terrain de Quidditch, sous la pluie battante qui arrache ma peau, des bras m'encerclent et me tirent au brutalité, ce désir lorsque des lèvres s'abattent sur les miennes. La stupeur de voir Malefoy entrain de désirer mes lèvres, mon corps, moi.

Moi la sang de bourbe, l'indigne, la chose, le détritus. L'immonde miss-je-sais-tout, Granger, tout simplement.

Je ne comprends pas, je me rappelle de toutes ces années, ou la haine que je ressentais pour Malefoy était véritablement de la haine et non … une dissimulation de mon désir.

Des pas résonnent, éclatent contre les murs, des rires explosent comme des bulles de savons et troublent le calme légendaire de la bibliothèque. Je ramasse mes affaires et me rends dans ma salle commune, mon appartement de préfet en chef. Arrivée à destination, je murmure le mot de passe, entre, secouant ma baguette pour que les bougies s'allument, que la cheminée réchauffe la pièce. Mes pensées sont perdues, loin, très loin. Je m'effondre sur le canapé, je tombe de fatigue, mes jambes sont lourdes, ma tête explose, mon ventre se tord.

Des larmes surgissent de mes yeux, ma vie part de travers, rien ne va.

Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une … qu'une merde. Qu'un être qui suit les autres, je suis comme ces filles, ces filles avec leurs mini jupes et leurs seins à l'air, je ne suis personne en gros, puisque tout le monde se ressemble. Toutes les filles sont exactement pareil, une copie conforme de l'autre.

Et je suis même devenue une de ces filles qui trompent leur copain, bien sur je n'en suis pas fière, je suis honteuse et l'envie de vomir me prend constamment … dès que je vois Ron …

Le tableau s'ouvre, je vois Malefoy. Il a des cernes, lui aussi. On dirait que le poids du monde est sur ses épaules. Il a l'air dans un sal état.

Je me lève, le plus rapidement possible, pour le fuir.

- Granger !

Sa voix me fait frissonner, peut être qu'il s'en rend compte car il me fixe étrangement. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens, nos regards sont électriques. Ma peau frissonne, ma chair se tend, se cambre, mon estomac fait des pirouettes.

Je sais ce qu'il va se produire, je le sens, je nous sens. Nous nous rapprochons, doucement, calmement, naturellement. Comme des aimants.

D'un même geste nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre, ses bras sont sur mon corps qui est d'ailleurs collé contre le sien, pas deux millimètres ne nous sépare. Nos bouches sont collées l'une contre l'autre, nos langues se lient, mes mains agrippent ses cheveux, les siennes mes hanches et ma tête. Nous tombons sur le canapé, je suis sous lui, sa puissance, sa force me rends folle. Je sens une chaleur immédiate se répandre dans tout mon corps, mes muscles se tendent.

Je mordille ses lèvres, je suce le contour de sa mâchoire, mes mains attrapent son pull et je lui retire. Mes mains caressent son torse, puis d'un coup tout devient plus fort, plus m'embrasse plus ardument, mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches, mes ongles se plantent dans son dos.

Réaction. Excitation. Désir. Haine. Mélancolie.

Tout se mélange, dans mon corps. Mon cœur cesse de battre, un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge, éclate dans l'air faisant grogner Malefoy. Nous roulons et tombons à terre, je suis sur lui. Mes lèvres picorent son torse, des gémissements s'échappent aussi de sa gorge. Cette gorge que je me mets à embrasser. Nous roulons à nouveau. Il m'arrache littéralement ma chemise, ma jupe remonte, perdant la tête, j'ouvre sa ceinture, tire sur son boutons de sa braguette tombent, je sens son excitation contre mes cuisses. Je décoiffe ses cheveux, m'accrochant à lui de toutes mes forces. Ma jupe glisse le long de mes jambes. Un horrible bruit de déchirement s'en suit. Ma culotte vient de disparaître en deux morceaux, au loin.

Malefoy embrasse mon ventre légèrement grassouillé, il embrasse le contour de mon nombril puis descend se perdre dans mes boucles brunes. Mon anatomie, n'a plus de secret pour lui.

Je tremble et hurle sous ses caresses, buccales et autres. Je le repousse et me place à mon tour sur lui. Je descends, son ventre n'est pas pleins d'abdos non, c'est seulement un ventre bien plat. Légèrement musclé mais pas comme un Dieu. J'adore. J'empoigne son sexe qui est gonflé de plaisir et je le mordille, légèrement pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Il grogne. Je m'enflamme.

Après plusieurs minutes, nous roulons encore. Il embrasse le papillon sur mon sein droit.

- C'était bien toi !

- Et c'était toi … Comment as-tu su ?

- Quand tu m'as rendu mon t-shirt, que j'étais persuadé d'avoir dans mon armoire, j'ai vu ta poitrine, j'ai reconnu immédiatement ce tatouage. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe quand tu étais dans cette piscine, j'ai juste remarqué ce corps magnifique, ce désir qui m'a violement privé de mon intelligence, de ma capacité à réfléchir, je suissorti je t'ai ramené à moi, je t'ai ...

- Malefoy, baise moi et tait toi !

Un rictus apparait sur son visage, je me tortille sous lui, le plaisir monte il est puissant. Je soupire, il ne veut toujours pas venir en moi. Il m'attrape et se relève, il vacille un peu sous mon poids puis se reprend, nous emmenant dans ma chambre. Alors que ma porte se ferme je reconnais le fameux _Toc toc, toc toc toc_ de Ron.

- Malefoy, baise-moi maintenant !

Surprit de voir que je ne lui demande pas de me laisser, car lui aussi à entendu les coups, il me plaque contre le mur froid.

Je frissonne, il embrasse encore ma poitrine. Je grogne, j'en veux plus.

Le blond me jette sur mon lit, se jette sur moi et me pénètre. Je hurle de bonheur, je le sens en moi, gonflé et puissant. Je ne retiens pas mes cris. Il attrape mes poignés, les retenant au dessus de ma tête. J'apprécie la force de ses bras, m'excitant encore plus.

Le visage de Ron m'apparaît, je ferme les yeux, mais il hante mon esprit, je le trompe, je prends plus de plaisir que jamais. Tant pis … des mois de simulation mon frustrée !

Je me laisse aller, déchiquetant le dos de Malefoy, ainsi que ses fesses rebondies. Je hurle de bonheur, rapidement. Le plaisir s'empare de mon corps. Malefoy me lâche les poignets et m'arrête, le plaisir passe, lui ne bouge plus. Je pense qu'il est venu, ma respiration se calme et je me prépare psychologiquement à m'effondrer de fatigue, lorsque Malefoy repart de plus belle. Nous faisons l'amour, longtemps, lui se retenant de venir. Je me noie dans un plaisir intense et hors du commun. Un plaisir que Ron ne peut pas me donner. Ne peut plus me donner.

Finalement, nous tombons dans les bras de Morphée, je me blottis dans mes draps rouges et m'endors. Ma nuit est calme et paisible.

Le lendemain, j'étire mon corps courbaturé. Trop d'efforts ont été fait. Je soupire de bonheur en sentant une chaleur au creux de mon ventre, une preuve de mon plaisir. Je me retourne et fais face à deux yeux bleus.

- Le remord te ronge ?! Ricane Malefoy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coucou tout le monde, **_

_**Tout d'abord merci énormément pour vos reviews. =D franchement, c'est dingue ce quelles me font plaisir, quelque chose de fou. =D. Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes je fais de mon mieux =S et pour " Pomme Fraiche " je sais que ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça mais ca me fait bien rire aussi =D et puis des fois ca m'échappe =P. **_

_**Gros bisous, merci pour vos reviews, merci infiniment (L) Bonne lecture =D**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

- Oui … mais pas pour le moment … pas encore, laisse moi deux minutes.

- Tu es sur ? Pourtant, tu as passé la plus grande partie de lui nuit à supplier le roux de te pardonner.

- Ah bon ?

Je me perds dans mes souvenirs. Je ne me souviens que de mes hurlements, sous les gestes de Malefoy.

Une chaleur m'enveloppe suivit d'une fraicheur inexplicable.

Malefoy tient sa baguette en main.

- Nous voilà tout propre !

Un rictus narquois se forme sur son visage alors qu'il retire la couverture de mon corps nu. Il pose sa main sur mon sein droit et joue à nouveau avec mon tatouage. Puis il l'embrasse.

Instantanément mon corps devient un véritable feu. Je brule, je me mets à soupirer.

Sa bouche s'empare de mon sein, et nous voici repartit dans un tourbillon d'excitation. Nous refaisons l'amour, violement. Et très rapidement. Lorsque nous nous arrêtons, essoufflés, étourdis par le plaisir, Malefoy se lève. Je le contemple, son dos est un champ de lacérations, de boursouflures. Malgré moi je pouffe de rire. Il se retourne, je lui montre le miroir d'un geste de la main. Il se contemple mais n'y voit rien, il se tourne alors et voit l'objet de mon rire. Son dos est rouge et quelques griffures traînent sur sa peau blanche comme la neige. Il sourit vaguement puis sort de la chambre.

Je m'étire, et pour ne pas laisser le remord venir à moi, je m'empare de ma baguette. Je me contemple dans le miroir, vérifie que je n'ai aucune trace, puis me jette un sort pour dompter ma tignasse ainsi qu'un nouveau sort de toilette. Mon réveil sonne, il est l'heure de ma potion contraceptive. Je m'empare de la bouteille sur le bureau et en boit une petite gorgée. J'ouvre ensuite mon armoire et attrape une jupe, une chemise, des chaussettes et enfin ma cape. Mes vêtements sur moi, j'attrape mon sac avant de me rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné.

A peine la porte passée, que quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras. Je vois une mèche de cheveux roux me tomber devant les yeux et le parfum que j'ai offert à Ron me monte soudainement à la tête.

- Bonjour ma petite mione, je suis passé hier soir, mais tu devais déjà dormir … je t'ai cherché, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé !

- Ah bon ? A quelle heure es-tu passé ?

- Après le repas. Madame Pince ma dit qu'elle t'avait vu partir !

- Je me suis effondrée de fatigue.

- C'est dommage, je t'aurais bien fait perdre un peu la tête sous la couette.

Je suis prise de nausées, je me dégage, lui sourit et l'entraine vers la table.

Ginny me regarde, je sens son regard qui me traverse, me dévisage. Comme tous les matins depuis que Hagrid m'a découverte.

Je lui fais un sourire grand comme la lune, mais elle ne baisse pas sa vigilance. Je ne comprends pas. Je m'assoie, elle se lève et me tire, m'entrainant dans les couloirs.

- Ginny, j'ai faim, je vais bien ce matin, promis je ne vais pas aller faire de jogging sous la pluie ni sous un orage ! D'ailleurs il fait presque beau !

Elle s'arrête en plein milieu d'un couloir, assez sombre, ou il n'y a personne. Je lui fonce dedans.

Ma meilleure amie se retourne et ses yeux me dévisagent. Elle est entre l'amusement, la colère et la peine.

- Tu m'expliques ! _Me réplique Ginny._

- De quoi tu parles !

- J'ai entendu Ron dire à Harry, que hier tu ne lui avais pas ouvert la porte !

- Je dormais déjà, je n'ai pas fait exprès …

- Arrête de me mentir !

- De te mentir ?

- Tu trompes mon frère !

Sous le coup de la surprise, je reste les bras le long du corps, la bouche grande ouverte. Je commence à transpirer. Comment peut-elle savoir ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Ginny ?

- Tu as un énorme suçon Hermione, dans le cou ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? Et étant donner que tu as vu Ron une minute seulement hier et qu'il se plaint du manque de votre activité sexuelle depuis 2 jours je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu te faire cet énorme suçon !

- Je … ne trompe pas Ron !

- Hermione, je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu es besoin d'autre chose. Ron as été ton meilleur ami … est-ce que tu viens de te rendre compte que tu ne l'aimes que comme un ami ? Hermione raconte moi …

- Je … enfin … c'est …

Des larmes roulent alors sur mes joues, j'explose en sanglots, Ginny m'attrape et me sert fort contre elle en me caressant les cheveux. Je me laisse tomber à terre, contre un mur et elle se met face à moi. Morte de peur.

- Hermione, calme-toi … je …

- J'ai trompé Ron.

- Je pense bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Un coup de folie, non ?

Je prends ma respiration et après quelques secondes, en la regardant dans les yeux je murmure :

- Non.

Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrent grandement, malgré elle apparemment.

- Non ? _Souffle-t-elle_.

- Non Ginny … enfin c'est dur à expliquer !

- Raconte-moi.

- Tu vas m'en vouloir, tu m'en veux déjà.

- Un peu car tu vas briser le cœur de Ron et d'un côté non, parce que pour la première depuis longtemps tu as l'air … bien.

- Tout a commencé pendant l'été …

- Si longtemps ?

- Ecoute d'abord mon histoire. Bref, cet été je me suis rendue chez Ludivine, mon amie moldus, et je ne sais pas, j'étais en colère après mes parents qui ne m'avaient pas laissé sortir … je suis donc sortie en cachette pour me rendre à une fête de Ludivine. Il y avait de l'alcool. Mon sang était plein de boisson, j'ai perdu ma raison, j'ai dansé comme je n'ose pas le faire en général, puis alors que la moitié des gens étaient entrain de vomir ou de dormir, je suis sortie. Il faisait chaud, elle a une piscine, je me suis mise nue.

Je rougis, marquant une pause.

- Je me suis mise nue et j'ai plongé dans la piscine. Je suis restée longtemps sous l'eau, quelqu'un a sauté, pour me rejoindre. Je n'ai même pas aperçu le visage de cette personne, nous nous sommes embrassé.

Puis nous sommes allez chez lui, c'était le voisin de Ludivine. Il y a une maison vide à côté de chez elle normalement. Nous avons fait l'amour. Enfin non, je fais l'amour avec Ron, nous avons … baisé !

- Tu as donc vraiment trompé Ron !

- Oui et j'ai honte !

- Mais avec qui ? Pourquoi as-tu ce suçon ?

- Enfaite, son voisin est à Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est qui ?

- Enfaite, ces gens là lorsque je suis revenue chez Ludivine le lendemain n'étaient déjà plus là. Je me suis dit que c'était à cause de l'alcool, j'ai oublié. J'ai essayé … Ginny c'est horrible !

- De ? Que tu aies trompé Ron, c'est sur !

- Oui c'est sûr, mais le pire reste à venir …

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne désire plus Ron, depuis je simule.

- Tu quoi ?

Ginny plaque les mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux ne sont que colère.

- Je me dégoûte, je sais c'est répugnant. Mais Ron … c'est un ami, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, mais … ça ne marche pas, et puis il ne pense qu'à faire l'amour, je veux autre chose.

- Et toi tu penses à quoi ? Tu ne penses pas qu'à tromper mon frère ?

- Non ! Non, c'est loin d'être la vérité. J'ai même repoussé cette personne une fois, ici à Poudlard. Et hier soir, hier soir nous avons craqué. J'ai voulu faire l'amour avec lui, plus que tout au monde. C'était comme un moyen de me « changer les idées » alors que c'est tout le contraire.

- Mais avec qui as-tu couché ? Un Gryffondor ?

- Non !

- Un Serdaigle alors …

- Non plus.

- Un poufsouffle ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Non ! Hermione ! Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ! Pas un Serpentard !

Je baisse la tête, des sanglots secoue tout mon corps, Ginny reste pétrifiée et ne me prend pas dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai que les conflits entre Serpentard et le reste des maisons sont idiots. _Souffle-t-elle soudain._

- Je suis désolée Ginny, je m'en veux tellement.

- Je comprends, mais Hermione quitte Ron, … le plus tôt possible.

- Je ne peux pas Ginny, imagine tout le mal que je vais lui faire !

- Imagine tout le mal que tu vas lui faire, si il apprend que tu t'es jetée dans les bras d'un autre.

Ginny me fait un faible sourire, je n'arrive pas à lui rendre. C'est impossible, une énorme boule d'angoisse se forme dans mon ventre. J'ai envie de disparaître.

Elle m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène dans la grande Salle. Elle s'approche de Ron, en me tirant de toutes ses forces.

- Ron ! Hermione doit te parler !

Il lève le nez de son cacao et me regarde, une angoisse née dans ses yeux. Il se lève, fait un signe à Harry et s'éloigne. Je le suis, le pas traînant. Je regarde Ginny et elle me fait un signe de la main ainsi qu'un petit sourire. Je croise le regard de Harry, sa surprise.

J'emmène Ron dans mon appartement, mais soudain mes yeux se posent sur mes vêtements à terre, mon t-shirt fendu en deux ainsi que ma culotte.

- Attends ! Ne rentres pas. Deux minutes !

Je lui ferme le tableau au nez, fais disparaître mes affaires déchirées dans la cheminée et ma jupe, mon soutient gorge dans le panier à linge. Je lui rouvre.

- Désolée y avait une conquête de Malefoy qui avait oublié ses vêtements un peu partout, ils ont fini dans la cheminée.

Ron sourit et s'assoie sur le canapé.

- Tu veux me parler, dépêche toi on a bientôt cours, ma chérie.

- C'est dur à dire … Voilà, je suis désolée mais je …

- Serais-tu entrain de me plaquer ?

- Non … enfin si !

- QUOI ? COMMENT PEUX-TU ME FAIRE CA ? POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ? POURQUOI TU GÂCHES TOUT ?

- Ron … ne hurle pas s'il te plait, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais tu … enfin tu es mon meilleur ami, je me rends compte depuis un petit moment que l'amour s'efface et que je veux retrouver mon Ron. Mon meilleur ami et …

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Que des excuses !

Il se relève et renverse la table basse, je recule, il est rouge de colère, il attrape son sac renversant un vase qui explose en milles morceaux, puis sort violement, en claquant le tableau sous les insultes de son gardien.

Je m'effondre, mes jambes lâchent, rendent âme. De grosses larmes coulent et vont mouillées la moquette. Ma respiration devient saccadée et mon corps tremble comme jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucou tout le monde =D  
**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 7, merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elles me font plaisir =D Hein quelle est gentille ma Ginny ? La vérité, c'est que je n'aime pas voir Ginny comme une peste qui boude sa meilleure amie (aucun du petit groupe d'ailleurs, ils reviennent toujours l'un vers l'autre, si c'est pas miiiiiignoooon xD).**_

_**Bref vous savez quoi, je suis méga déprimé ='(, c'est bientôt la fin Pfuiii -____-". 3 chapitres ='( Je sors ma boite de mouchoir, ma poubelle se remplie xD.**_

_**Bref bref ^^**_

_**Comment d'habitude, j'aurai le droit à votre avis hein ? =$ Gros bisousssssssssssssss et bonne lecture**_

_**Je vous aime lecteuuuuurs (L) **_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Des coups s'abattent contre le tableau mais je ne bouge pas, je ne peux pas. Mes membres sont bloqués, j'entends des cris sans les reconnaître. La colère de Ron me laisse clouée sur place, les coups s'accentuent. Je tends l'oreille et reconnais la voix hystérique de mes amis … y compris celle de Ron.

- Hermione ! HERMIONE OUVRE NOUS ! _Hurle Harry_. Enfin Ron fais quelque chose !

- Elle n'a pas le droit de communiquer le mot de passe Harry.

La voix de Ron est paniquée, mes larmes redoublent.

- Mais vous allez nous ouvrir espèce de vieillie croute ! _Hurle Ginny_.

Le tableau ne bouge pas, après plusieurs hurlements, le gardien les laisse entrer. Peut-être m'a-t-il vu ? Je suis en boule toujours au même endroit que lorsque Ron est parti.

- Hermy !

Des bras m'encerclent, me soulèvent et me posent sur le canapé. Je sens leurs mains, j'entends leurs paroles mais mes yeux restent clos. Je ne veux pas voir le regard de Ron, ni celui de Ginny qui doivent être pleins de colère et je ne veux pas voir le regard de Harry, son regard inquiet.

Je lutte de toutes mes forces contre une crise d'hystérie, elle arrive en moi je le sens, je sens mes nerfs qui lâchent, je sens la tension se retenir dans mon cœur, mon cœur qui devient complètement de glace. Si il bat encore, il va certainement se briser et exploser. Mais mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort, malgré sa froideur et la douleur qu'il procure à mon être tout entier.

Je m'enferme dans mon petit monde, me mets à l'abri, oubliant la présence de mes amis. Mes cris, un désespoir, déferlent en moi comme des vagues.

Violence, douleur, crime, haine, explosion.

Tout se mélange en moi, je n'entends plus que des bourdonnements, la voix de mes amis n'est qu'un flot de paroles étrangères.

Quelqu'un prend mon visage dans ses mains, de petites mains que je connais. Les mains de Ginny.

- Elle est brûlante. Hermione, regarde nous, Ron est là, il veut s'excuser.

A l'entente du nom de Ron, je me renferme encore plus sur moi-même, je me sens fragile, prête à craquer d'un instant à l'autre. Je sens mes tremblements inconscients. Soudain, une voix fait trébucher mon cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Malefoy est là.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Malefoy, _crache Harry_.

J'entends des pas, j'ai l'impression que mon ouïe domine mes autres sens.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Malefoy ! TA GUEULE ! _Hurle Ron_.

Mon corps se secoue trois fois plus, je veux hurler, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, des images de moi et Malefoy s'imposent dans mon esprit, je sens mon cœur qui explose, encore et toujours plus fort. Puis soudain, mes limites éclatent et rompent.

Un hurlement s'échappe de ma gorge, faible, bas, mais tellement puissant. Je tremble, j'ai l'impression que mon désespoir s'intensifie au fur et à mesure que je gémis. Car je gémis plus que je ne cris, un gémissement de douleur et de peur.

Mais yeux s'ouvrent, je croise le regard terrifié de Ginny, je vois ses larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Je vois derrière elle, Harry, Ron et Malefoy. Tous me regardent. Je suis bonne à enfermée ! Mon corps se secoue encore et toujours, c'est incontrôlable.

- Hermione, pardon d'avoir réagit de cette manière.

C'est Ron qui parle, ma vision se brouille, mes larmes m'empêchent de voir clair. Je pleure. J'ai mal au cœur.

Le temps s'écoule et je finis par m'endormir, toujours secouée de tristesse, dans les bras de Ginny qui me câline les cheveux. Avant de m'endormir j'entends Malefoy.

- Faut la laisser dormir, bande de cinglés ! Ces Gryffondor ne savent vraiment rien !

Quelques heures plus tard, je sens de l'eau qui dégouline sur mon visage, je tremble. J'ai tellement froid. J'ouvre mes yeux. Je tombe sur le regard paniqué de Ron, qui tient une éponge à la main.

- Hermione ! Je suis désolé. Oh ma Mione, tu vas bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Je me relève, ma mémoire me fait défaut, je me souviens à peine de ce qu'il a bien pu se passer après le départ de Ron.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais réagir ainsi, lorsque j'ai croisé Ginny et qu'elle a dit combien tu souffrais de me faire souffrir, je me suis calmé. On a parlé, elle m'a dit pleins de choses. Elle avait l'air inquiet quand je lui ai raconté ma réaction et elle s'est mise à courir. On a vraiment eu peur.

- Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose.

Soudain des images, des bruits, des sanglots me reviennent à l'esprit.

- Oh, si je me souviens. Je suis tellement tellement désolée Ron, pardon de te faire si mal. Je m'en veux terriblement.

Deux semaines ont passées, depuis, Ron et moi avons beaucoup parlés. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de notre rupture, mais qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre, qu'il avait eu terriblement peur quand il m'avait vu tremblante et muette.

J'avais loupé une matinée de cours, et mes amis avaient annoncé que j'étais malade, que j'avais de la fièvre. Depuis Ginny dort avec moi tous les soirs. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de croiser Malefoy, car j'avais complètement oublié le bal et il se trouve que le bal à lieu demain soir. Je me trouve donc à Prêt-au-Lard avec Ginny, nous achetons ma robe et des accessoires pour elle.

Après une après-midi entière dans les magasins nous rentrons à Poudlard. Et nous enfermons dans ma chambre pour tout planifier pour demain. Un elfe nous apporte même un plateau repas dans ma chambre.

En ville, je n'avais pas voulue que Ginny puisse voir ma robe, je l'avais donc abandonné quelques heures afin de trouver la robe parfaite.

Désormais il fait nuit, je suis dans la salle de bain, morte de trouille. J'entends Ginny qui ronfle légèrement, Malefoy lui n'a pas l'air d'être présent. Je verrouille la porte d'un sort puissant, et me déshabille. Soudainement, ma robe me semble lourde et hideuse. Elle est aussi trop voyante, trop visible. Ma peau sera visible de partout, mon corps ne sera couvert que de quelques bouts de tissus.

(voir lien : .com/I/victorines_2031_72102474 )

Ma poitrine et mon ventre sont beaucoup trop visibles, ce n'est absolument pas correct. Ma baguette s'agite agilement et voilà le travail. On voit moins mon ventre et ma poitrine. J'enfile mes talons hauts, et relève mes cheveux. Je suis presque jolie, presque plaisante. Mes rêves explosent lorsque je décide de retirer ma robe. Je la mets dans sa housse et pars me coucher, il est déjà 3heure du matin.

Le réveil sonne et je sens Ginny qui saute hors du lit, en me hurlant des trucs du genre :

- Debout grosse patate ! Allez Mione ! Il est l'heuuuuuuuuuure, le bal comment à 20h et il est déjà 10heure ! On à presque pas de temps devant nous ! ALLLEZZZZZZZZZ !

Après 15 minutes, elle me tape vraiment sur le système, je me lève, lui tire la langue. Elle rigole, légère. J'enfile rapidement quelques habits. Aujourd'hui pas de cours, pas de tenues strictes, cette jupe, cette chemise et tout et tout. Ginny est derrière moi et contemple mon armoire, qui est en désordre, comme d'habitude.

- Hermione ! Tout est toujours si en ordre chez toi ! Mais ton armoire me choque !

- Eh oui ! Tu veux choisir quelque chose dans mon armoire ?

- Bah oui !

Je rigole, je tire mon jean bleu délavé, mon t-shirt temps des cerises noir, un gilet noir et mes converses noires. Ginny trouve ma tenue trop sombre, elle choisit des couleurs vives, comme du vert et du blanc. Ainsi que mes converses vertes pommes.

Nous descendons pour prendre le petit déjeuné, Harry et Ron sont déjà à table. Comme chaque matin je fais face au visage mélancolique de Ron, la douleur dans ses yeux est visible à des kilomètres. Mon cœur se fend, mais je me plonge dans la contemplation des yeux de Harry qui pétillent d'amour pour Ginny.

Après un bon petit déjeuné, Ginny et moi montons dans ma chambre, Malefoy est sur le canapé, avec une jolie fille. Je suis prise de nausée, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de 14/15 ans.

Une fureur née au fond de moi, je me retiens pour ne pas le mettre dehors, la foutre à la porte, lui donner une belle baffe … mais … oui … c'est bien ça … je suis jalouse. Comment est-ce possible ? Pas le temps d'y penser plus, Malefoy m'attrape mon poigné.

- Tu as intérêt à être hors du commun ce soir Granger, sinon rêves pour que j'ouvre le bal avec toi !

- Ouvre-le avec qui tu veux ! Je m'en fiche !

Ginny m'appelle, elle est déjà dans ma chambre, je la rejoins et pour faire bonne mesure, je claque violement mon tableau qui hurle. J'aide Ginny pour ses cheveux, je lui coupe sa frange et me lance dans un sort particulièrement difficile, trouvé dans un magasine féminin. Puis nous nous jetons sur mon lit en regardant des tonnes de magasines. On mange de la pâte à cookies crut avec du lait, miam.

Il est 19heure, lorsque d'un coup de baguette nous divisons la chambre en deux. Des tablettes de stars avec miroir et tout le maquillage nécessaire apparaissent. Ginny pousse un petit cri et m'oublie rapidement.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Coucou à tous, **_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser, c'est vrai je n'ai pas posté depuis un petit moment, honte à moi =O donc pour me rattraper je poste le chapitre 9 demain soir vers 18h30 je pense (sniiif le 9 c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ='( heureusement j'ai une autre fic en cours d'écriture je vais en parler bientôt pour un petit coup de pub j'avoue =$ **_

_**Bref j'espère que ce chapitre va vous faire plaisir =D, j'espère qu'il est bien. Pardon encore pour les éventuelles fautes de grammaires ou d'orthographes =$.**_

_**Gros bisous =D a demaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain 33**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

J'ouvre mon armoire et prends les dessous que Ludivine m'a envoyé pour Noël, une tenue rouge magnifique et très coquine. Je ne l'ai jamais porté, mais ce soir je veux me sentir parfaite. Je commence par lisser et boucler très légèrement mes cheveux. Je me maquille, du fond de teint, du mascara et du crayon, il faut rester léger. J'applique au coin de mes yeux, (la partie près du nez =P) deux faux diamants, des strass. J'enfile ensuite ma robe. Je la positionne bien et remonte légèrement ma poitrine, grâce au 'push-up' puis colle un strass sur mon papillon, en plein milieu. Je mets mes chaussures noires à talons aiguilles, enfile la parure de bijoux que ma tante éloignée m'a envoyé. Elle m'envoie toujours des bijoux, trop gros et trop beaux, ceux que je ne peux pas mettre n'importe quand. Cette fois ci ils me seront utiles. C'est un collier en or blanc parsemé de diamants, ainsi qu'un bracelet et de longues boucles d'oreilles. Je me contemple dans le miroir, Ginny a finie depuis un moment, et désormais il est l'heure de sortir.

- Hermione ! Il est 20h-2, si tu ne sors pas tout de suite d'ici je …

- Sors ! C'est une surprise !

- T'es vache !

- Même pas vrai !

Ginny s'en va, elle rigole. Je me mets à rire aussi. Je me contemple une dernière fois dans le miroir, tout semble être en place. Je respire profondément, c'est parti. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, je vois Malefoy de dos entrain de consulter sa montre.

- Bon Granger on va être en …

Sa voix se perd dans l'immensité de la pièce, son regard me détail, m'observe, il commence par le haut, s'attarde sur ma parure de bijoux, se perd entre mes seins et fini sur mes jambes. Je suis face à lui et il contemple mes yeux cette fois ci.

- Allons Malefoy, dépêche toi on va être en retard !

- Ou as-tu eu ce collier Granger ?

- Une tante, pourquoi ?

- Il est très précieux, même ma mère a du mal à en avoir d'aussi beaux !

- Ah …

- Bref, heureusement sang de bourbe tu as su te mettre légèrement en avant !

Je sourie en secouant mes cheveux, nous sortons, il fait froid dans ces immenses couloirs, je secoue ma baguette et un châle blanc me tombe sur les épaules. Nous arrivons à la lumière des torches puis face aux rangs d'élèves, je vois leurs regards qui nous dévisagent. J'entends les murmures qui s'échappent et s'envolent dans l'air.

Trois coups de bâtons retentissent, c'est l'ouverture du bal, les quelques élèves qui nous font face rentre vite à l'intérieur. Nous les préfets, nous nous saluons. Nous nous mettons en place, Malefoy et moi à l'avant. Je laisse tomber mon châle qui disparait au loin, et nous voilà parti.

Nous avançons, fièrement, Malefoy à mes côtés se tient droit comme un pique. Il a le regard tendu vers l'avant alors que moi, je contemple tout le travail fournit. Je croise soudain le regard de Ginny, elle me lève les pouces en me faisant un clin d'œil. A ses côtés se tient Harry qui a la bouche grande ouverte. Et Ron avec une Serdaigle inconnue me dévisage. Une ombre de tristesse passe devant ses yeux, je détourne le regard.

Une idée vient soudain me frapper, me serai-je fais aussi belle si j'étais allée au bal avec Ron ?

Je secoue la tête, la musique retentit dans toute la salle, Malefoy m'attrape par la taille et nous dansons. Il me guide merveilleusement bien, j'ai l'impression de flotter, d'être un ange, d'être gracieuse et légère. La musique prend possession entière de ma tête, mon cœur bat en rythme. Cette insignifiante danse semble durée des heures, je ne décroche pas mon regard des yeux de pierre qui me font face. Je le dévore littéralement, ne voulant perdre une seule goutte de cette couleur qui glisse par vagues au fond de ses yeux. Mais son regard se détourne, sa prise autour de moi se défait et la musique cesse.

Brutal retour à la réalité.

Il me salut, s'écarte, s'éloigne, s'en va. Je me sens vide, froide, oubliée.

Des mains se plaquent sur mes bras et mes hanches alors qu'une musique plus 'jeune' retentit dans l'immense pièce. Je croise une autre paire de bille, à nouveau bleue.

Ron.

Il danse, me tenant fièrement dans ses mains, je danse avec lui, sans grande conviction. La chanson s'éternise trop cette fois, je laisse mon regard se perdre. Ginny et Harry dansent en rigolant, ils sourient. Ils sont heureux. Tous mes amis dansent, ils sont heureux, amoureux ou amis. Moi je danse avec un ami, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, m'enfuir. Loin d'ici, loin de ses regards. Mon corps se tend, prêt à prendre la fuite, Ron ressert son étreinte.

Je croise soudain l'objet de mon désir, il me contemple, alors qu'il danse avec une Serpentard mille fois plus sexy que moi. Nos yeux se mélangent, ne se lâchent plus. Des frissons prennent possession de mon corps, je tremble, et soudain je me réveille. Je repousse Ronald, je lui lance un regard d'excuse et m'enfuie. Je sors de la salle, je sens des regards qui me brûlent la peau, je sens toute leur intensité.

J'ai besoin d'air. De respirer, de comprendre, de hurler.

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Je m'assoie quelque part, le froid sous mes fesses ne me fais aucun effet, toute la chaleur que mon corps évacue me tient chaud.

Son regard, ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue, ses doigts, son odeur, ses cheveux, son corps, son torse … Mon corps hurle et exige la présence de Drago Malefoy à mes côtés, je désire plus que tout au monde être avec lui, faire l'amour avec lui, rageusement, sauvagement, violement. Ressentir le plaisir qui explose dans mon corps, ressentir ces vagues de chaleur qui me font perdre la tête, sentir son haleine chaude et fraîche contre la peau de mon cou …

- Hermione ?

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- Je t'ai vu lâchement abandonner Ron dans votre danse.

- Oh ! J'avais vraiment trop chaud.

- Tu es sur ?

- Vas-y lance tes nouvelles théories miss détective !

- Tu as couché avec Drago Malefoy ! N'est-ce pas ?

Mon regard se fige au loin, mais à quoi bon …

- Ouais … et pas qu'une fois …

- C'est tellement bien que ça ?

- Ginny ! Tu es avec Harry !

- Bien sur, et je l'aime, mais pour qu'une fille comme toi, ma Hermy, se mette à coucher avec un mec comme Malefoy, c'est que ça vaut le coup.

Nous pouffons de rire, je la regarde et la remercie d'un coup d'œil. Pas besoin de plus. Elle attrape ma main et nous retournons au bal.

La soirée passe doucement, lentement, calmement, nous dansons, plusieurs jeunes hommes m'invitent. Je suis charmée malgré tout. Ma tête ne pense plus à Drago mais mon corps s'enflamme lorsque je le vois au loin.

Alors que je danse avec un Gryffondor, légèrement plus jeune que moi, nous rentrons dans Malefoy. Ma peau le touche et je m'électrise automatiquement. Mon regard se met en feu, ma peau est brulante. Un contact de plus et je le force à me faire l'amour devant toute la petite population Poudlarienne. Mon cavalier m'emmène loin de Malefoy mais avant je lui lance un regard bien explicite et un mauvais rictus s'affiche sur son visage.

Il est 2heure du matin, j'entends la grande horloge qui résonne au loin.

- Excuse moi, je vais abréger ma soirée, il se fait tard. Merci encore.

Je m'écarte de lui, regarde encore une fois Malefoy. Puis m'éloigne vers mes amis, je les salue, Ginny râle un peu, même beaucoup, mais je m'en fiche, mon corps va prendre feu. Je cours presque dans les couloirs, je prononce enfin mon mot de passe et m'affale sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le tableau claque.

Malefoy me contemple, ses cheveux sont en pagailles. Une musique entrainante retentit dans notre appartement, nous enchainons. La suite de notre bal. Je secoue ma baguette et les pinces que j'avais rajoutées, à ma robe, disparaissent. Ma poitrine explose alors face à lui, je sens le contact de l'air frais courir sur ma peau. **(NDA : la robe est désormais comme sur la photo du chapitre précédent ^^)**

Son regard me parcoure et me brûle, je sens toute l'intensité qu'il y met.

- Tu as bien fait de rajouter des pinces, j'aurai été jaloux ce soir que tout le monde puisse voir ainsi ta si belle poitrine. Ton papillon c'était déjà trop montrer de toi !

Je lui souris avant de lui faire signe de me rejoindre, je monte dans sa chambre, j'entends ses pas qui me suivent. Lorsqu'il entre, il fait face à mon dos, ma main tire sur la fermeture éclaire. Automatiquement ma robe tombe à terre, et s'effondre sans bruit. Il se jette sur moi, m'embrassant tout le corps. Il caresse mon soutient gorge rouge en satin.

- Mhhh, porte jarretelle je le savais. C'était très visible, vu les bosses sur tes cuisses. Et cette petite 'jupette' avant ton dessous, miam. **(NDA : la tenue se trouve sur le site de la robe, mais je ne suis pas en -18 ans donc bon hum hum xD) **

Son souffle sur ma peau. Ces paroles ne sont qu'un souffle, qu'un murmure mais tout mon corps tremble. Mon corps est sous son emprise.

Je suis folle, folle de son corps, de sa voix, folle de lui.

Ses caresses sont presque tendres, presque sans violence. J'en veux plus, je veux de la bestialité, je veux de la vitesse, de l'explosion. Des mots s'échappent de ma bouche, je ne soupire plus désormais, je ne cris plus non plus, je hurle, j'expulse tout mon désir. Mes lèvres me brûlent, ma respiration est saccadée.

Je le contemple, il se tient à l'aide de la puissance de ses bras. Ses muscles apparaissent, sa respiration est légèrement désordonnée, ses cheveux tombent sur ses yeux. Il me fait l'amour. Nous nous désirons. Notre désir ne s'épuise pas, mais nos corps eux, oui. Nous nous endormons, ma tête posée sur son torse. Sa respiration m'endort. Je suis bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Je l'accorde cet avant dernier chapitre est extrêmement petit =$ et le suivant le sera encore plus, mais les fins c'est pas mon truc et puis je pense qu'il y a l'essentiel ici =D Pas besoin de vous faire des tartines de mots et de pages à n'en plus finir ? (Si ? =O =$ alors je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée =$) _**

**_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire =D Gros bisous _**

**_A bientôt =D_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Quelques années plus tard _

Pardon pour ce retard, je dois vous expliquez ! Eh bien tout d'abord j'ai eu mes examens, tout comme Ron, Harry et la plus part de l'école.

Après l'examen j'avais continué ma relation avec Drago Malefoy. Nous nous étions vu tout l'été. Et alors que je me promenais avec Ron, Harry et Ginny (Ron et Harry qui ignoraient ma 'relation' avec le plus mauvais des Serpentard) j'avais aperçu Drago avec sa mère.

Ron avait rigolé en le voyant en compagnie de 'sa maman', mais il avait soudain stoppé son rire lorsque celle-ci s'était approchée de moi.

- Bonjour Hermione, Drago m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

J'avais rougie comme une tomate et tué du regard le blond aux côtés de sa mère. Narcissa Malefoy était une femme grande, belle, élégante.

- Bonjour, madame. Malefoy.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez une partie des vacances, dans notre manoir. J'aurai besoin de vous. Ne tardez pas trop à répondre. Au revoir.

Elle avait tourné les talons, suivit de Drago qui avant de partir m'avait lancé son petit rictus narquois. Ils m'avaient laissé dans de beaux draps. J'avais fini par tout avouer à Harry et Ron. Les garçons étaient partis rageurs. Ginny était restée avec moi, jusqu'à ce que Ron vienne la chercher ! Ça avait été un beau champ de bataille pendant quelques semaines. Harry était revenu rapidement vers moi, grâce à Ginny et grâce à notre amitié hors du commun. Mais Ron était revenu beaucoup plus tard.

Pendant ce temps j'avais été présenté à toute la famille Malefoy et tous les amis possible durant une seule et même soirée. La mère de Drago était au manoir, seule. Le père de Drago était souvent en voyage d'affaires. Il n'avait pas le temps pour voir sa famille. J'avais accepté l'invitation de venir passer la plus part de mon temps dans ce manoir, souvent en compagnie de Narcissa. Nous avions appris à nous connaître un peu mieux, discutant allant jusqu'à faire les boutiques ensemble.

Par un beau soir de fin d'été j'étais dans l'immense bibliothèque lorsque Lucius Malefoy était rentré. Il m'avait baisé la main, délicatement, comme les gentlemen.

Voilà bien des mois qu'il n'était plus rentré dans son propre manoir. Laissant femme et enfant seul. Mais voilà, qu'il arrivait sans que je ne sois au courant. De plus les soirées ou Lucius Malefoy était au manoir, il passait son temps dans son immense bureau, croisant quelques fois sa femme ou son fils. Ou même moi.

Ce soir là, je n'étais pas habillée en conséquence, j'avais un vieux pantalon et un t-shirt moulant.

- Bonsoir monsieur Malefoy.

- Bonsoir Hermione. Nous devons parler !

Il m'avait donc emmené dans le salon, après m'avoir autorisé à passer me changer, ou Narcissa et la grand-mère de Drago étaient assises. Je n'avais pas compris. Mais lorsque Narcissa m'avait annoncé calmement _'Que dirais-tu de te marier avec notre Drago ?'_, j'avais vite compris.

Je ne pouvais pas dire non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de refuser. J'avais secoué positivement la tête, sous le regard de tous. Narcissa folle de joie m'avait prise dans ses ne me posais qu'une seule et unique question :'_ comment allai-je le dire à mes amis ?_' Cependant la question fut vite réglée, la gazette du sorcier s'était chargée d'annoncer la nouvelle. Ron avait pété complètement les plombs.

Et voilà, je m'étais mariée avec Malefoy, à 18 ans. Si jeune. J'étais pourtant heureuse, plus que jamais.

_Aujourd'hui_

Je le suis toujours. Heureuse.

Je suis au chemin de traverse. Je fais les boutiques, je rentre dans tous les magasins. Mes bras sont déjà chargés de paquets. Ce soir il y a une grande réception dans notre manoir, à moi et à Drago. Je suis toujours la reine de la soirée et Drago s'expose fièrement à mes côtés. Il m'offre pour ces occasions là, la plus belle robe, les plus beaux bijoux ou même les plus belles chaussures. En général il m'offre beaucoup de sous vêtements, mais ce soir je veux lui faire une surprise et porter les miens, ceux de mon choix. Je cours donc de boutiques en boutiques et trouve enfin mon bonheur. Je veux lui faire plaisir. Avant et après la soirée. Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps. Enfin avec mes paquets en main, je transplane.

J'arrive dans notre immense chambre (_PS : pour ceux qui ont vu Lolita Malgré Moi, ca ressemble un peu à la chambre de la blonde xD)_ et jette mes paquets dans un coin. J'envoie un petit mot au bureau de mon mari et en profite pour m'habiller. Je m'allonge, sur le ventre, jambes en l'air, une plume en bouche. Mon mari apparait dans notre chambre et ouvre grand la bouche. Avant de me faire son caractéristique sourire narquois.

- Un costume 'fantaisie' ? En écolière ? En quel honneur ?

Il se rapproche de moi, comme un prédateur.

- Ca fait 4 ans désormais, exactement, qu'on a couché ensemble, pour la première fois, pardon la deuxième fois, mais la première fois à Poudlard.

Je me mets dans une position plus que coquine avec une petite moue boudeuse. Il se jette littéralement sur moi, je suis conquise.

Nous sommes désormais en hivers. Je discute, assise sur mon bureau au ministère avec un homme. Un de mes collègues. Fred Weasley.

- Comment va Ron ? Harry et Ginny ?

- Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas ils ne t'en veulent pas. Ils ne comprennent juste pas comment tu as pu devenir … ça.

Il me montre d'une main. Je me lève et me contemple dans le miroir de mon bureau. Mes jambes sont fines, mon ventre est plat. Mon visage est maquillé.

Après Pourldard j'avais beaucoup changé. Mais pour plaire encore et toujours à mon mari j'avais perdu du poids. Un peu trop peut-être. Mais je voulais être sexy et conserver cette entente sexuelle entre nous.

- Eh oui ! Qui aurai pu croire qu'Hermione Granger épouserait un jour Drago Malefoy !

Une voix éclate derrière moi.

- Certainement pas moi …

C'est Ron, qui me sourie.

- Oh Ron ! Je demandais justement de tes nouvelles ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien ! Fred tu viens ? On a rendez-vous pour les équipes tu te souviens ?

- Ah oui ! A plus Mione.

Les deux roux partent s'entraîner avec les enfants au Quidditch. Car ils sont devenus entraineurs de Quidditch pour enfants.

Il est 17h, je finis à 19heure30. Je saisis ma baguette, mon sac, je cours vite dire quelque chose à mon patron. Il me l'accorde. Je le remercie de mon plus beau sourire et disparaît dans l'infini. J'atterris dans le bureau de mon mari. Mon sourire se fane, je sens une colère qui monte en moi. Encore et toujours plus fort.

- Hermy, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que …

- Ta gueule, mon cœur !

Je m'avance vers lui, une tête remonte de sous son bureau, il referme son pantalon. Je fais face à une blonde encore plus maigre que moi. Je l'attrape par les cheveux et la balance à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je saisis ma baguette, mais Drago l'attrape. Lorsque je me retourne je fais face au regard coléreux de mon mari.

Une bonne baffe s'impose. Le bruit résonne dans toute la pièce. Furieuse, je sors. Écrasant la main de la petite chose à terre. Je fonce littéralement dans ma belle-mère, la dégageant de mon passage, elle recule de quelques pas reprend son souffle et me court après, j'entends ses cris, ses appels mais je continue ma recherche. Je tourne dans un couloir sers fortement ma baguette et transplane.

J'atterris dans un champ, je m'effondre en larmes. Les bons moments avec Drago remontent à la surface de mon esprit. Je ris, j'explose de rire face à certains souvenirs.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Coucou tout le monde, je suis d'accord avec vous, ce chapitre est minuscule! Tout petiiit, mais c'est le dernier. _**

**_A la base c'était mon OS ou un bout, et c'était aussi le prologue de mon histoire mais sur l'autre site certaines personnes n'avaient pas compris j'ai donc décidé par la suite de ne pas le laisser en prologue et d'en faire ma fin ! J'espère que cette fin vous convient =D _**

**_Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit, vraiment. Je ferais un chapitre pour les remerciments, demain ou après demain je pense. Merci, merci, merci encore et toujours, merci. Je vous aime =D A bientôt j'espère =D _**

**_Bisouuuuuus _**

**_PS : vous allez trop me manquer ='(='(_**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ma colère s'éloigne.

Respirer, hurler, courir, exploser.

Le calme. Seul le vent résonne, seules mes pensées explosent à l'air libre. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Je suis l'élément perturbateur, l'unique 'objet ', 'chose ', en mouvement. Mon corps tremble et s'agite sous le froid. Une épaisse fumée s'échappe de ma bouche, s'envole vers le ciel remplit d'étoiles. L'univers à l'infini. L'univers à perte de vue.

Je tourne sur moi-même, jusqu'à ce que mon corps s'effondre dans la neige. Je rigole avec moi-même. Je m'étire et trace un ange. Je me relève difficilement et le contemple. Un souvenir, ce souvenir, le souvenir de ce jour ou Drago et moi nous étions mariés ou il me tenait fièrement dans ses bras, s'insinue à nouveau violemment en moi, me fait hurler de rire, des points de côtés me font souffrir, mon rire est violent, et il explose pareil à une bulle de savon.

Ma gaité se transforme en hurlement.

Douloureux, accablant, explosant, manifestant.

Le vent se lève en même temps que ma douleur, faisant tourbillonner les flocons blancs qui s'écrasent un peu partout avec une délicatesse hors du commun. Je m'effondre à nouveau, contre moi-même, je me referme, ma tête explose, le sang vient, pareil à des vagues violentes, s'abattre contre mes tempes, noyant mon cerveau, mes idées claires. Plus rien ne va, tout n'est que cauchemar.

Qui peut être ainsi ? Passer du bonheur au malheur ? Qui peut, plus que moi, ressembler à une personne bonne à enfermer dans un asile ? Je suis folle, incompréhensible face à cette immensité. La terre est trop petite, l'espace est trop perdu pour mon malheur.

L'infini accueil mon cri, ma douleur, mes larmes, ma folie. Car oui, la folie est une partie intégrale de ma vie désormais.

Cette folie est inexplicable, impossible à décrire tant que vous ne la vivez pas ! Des images horribles et tragiques prennent possession de mon esprit, de mon cœur, de mon corps entier.

FOLIE. EXPLOSION. DOULEUR. HURLEMENT.

Je ne ressens plus que la douleur hurlante de mon coeur. Mes membres sont engourdis par le froid, mais qu'importe. Une seule et unique phrase me revient en mémoire ...

_C'est ton destin, désormais_ m'avait un jour dit mon mari. Mon destin serait-il de rester une femme trompée jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?


	11. MERCI A TOUS L

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà toute l'histoire est finie.

Malheureusement.

J'ai aimé écrire pour vous, j'ai aimé vous faire partir dans un autre univers. Je sais que mon écriture n'est pas parfaite, je sais que l'histoire n'est pas forcément originale, je sais qu'il y a des fautes mais je vous remercie vraiment de ne pas en avoir tenu compte. Je vous remercie sincèrement car vous m'avez encouragé, vos commentaires m'ont donnés l'envie de continuer, merci aussi pour vos critiques aussi. J'ai bien lorsque vous m'avez fait me rendre compte de mes erreurs tel que « Pomme fraiche » ^^.

Merci à **Littlebeattle** qui a été ma première rewieveuse et qui m'a tout de suite encouragé, merci à **Loufoca Granger** qui a su me suivre jusqu'à la fin de cette aventure =), merci à **Nini** =D, merci à **Dilouille** je vois que tu es une aussi grande fan que moi des Drago/Hermy héhé (L), merci à **G-lifette** merci pour tes encouragements et tes reviews, merci à **France-Malefoy** qui m'a donné son avis sur ce dernier chapitre et qui m'a lu =) et enfin merci à **Stop au massacre**, tu as su m'avouer ce que tu pensais de mon histoire tu m'as dit ce qui ne ta pas plus que mon histoire n'a aucune originalité et je suis désolée que tu n'ais pas aimé. Merci quand même pour ta review et ton avis =), par contre je te demande juste de ne pas dire que « ca ma grillé les neurones » ne me juge pas ! Merci 

Vraiment merci à tous, merci beaucoup (L). J'ai vraiment aimé partagé cette aventure avec vous.

Huuuum puis-je me permettre de faire un peu de pub pour ma nouvelle fic ? Oui ? =D c'est vrai je peux =D ? Non ? Eh bien tant pis =P

Si vous ne voulez pas lire la pub arrêtez vous ici et merci encore ;)

_**« Ce corps échoué de mes pensées »**_

Cette fic est classée M (désolée mais caractère sexuel très présent et langage pas cru par moment ^^) est du point de vue de Drago Malefoy. Vous pourrez retrouvés les personnages principaux même si Harry, Ginny et Ron ne seront évoqués que rarement. Ils seront présents malgré tout ^^. Il y aura bien entendu notre Hermione Granger internationale, elle jouera un rôle important dans l'histoire, à vous de découvrir comment et dans quel rôle. Ahah =D. Je suis entrain d'écrire le 14ème chapitre en ce moment et je dois dire que cette fic me donne du fil à retordre car je n'ai aucune idée pour la fin. Mon histoire est bien ficelée je pense, je sais ou je veux en venir, je connais son but mais je ne connais pas la fin donc je ne pourrais pas indiquer le genre ! Désolée. Bref bref notre magnifique Drago Malefoy sera présent. Vous voulez du Drago bien ironique et tout et tout ? En veux-tu en voilà, comme on dit. Ah oui, j'ai été inspiré par une chanson ! Ce n'est malgré tout pas une song-fic ! Mais vous pourrez essayer de trouver le titre de la chanson je dirais à la fin de l'histoire qui est le gagnant et de toute façon à la fin quelques paroles apparaitront donc vous devinerez =P.

Bon ce n'est pas tout je vais vous posté un petit résumé ainsi qu'un petit passage.

_Drago Malefoy subit son propre désir. Drago Malefoy est victime de ses fantasmes envers Elle. Comment s'en sortir ? Comment oublier ? Comment ne pas devenir fou ? Comment rester lui-même avec tout ça ? Comment ? Eh bien, c'est une bonne question ! Sensualité. Excitation. Erotisme. Rêves. Fantasmes._

_**Extrait**_

_**Ma musique était, est, loin d'être un rêve, une illusion, une nouvelle hallucination !**_

_**Elle résonne fortement dans tout l'appartement. Les paroles sont prononcées clairement, elles prennent totalement une autre ampleur. Un mouvement dans mon dos me force à me retourner, mais je ne vois que le vide.**_

_**A ma droite quelques mots se murmurent au fond de mon oreille.**_

_**-On veut jouer mais on n'est pas assez fort …**_

_**Je me retourne. Personne.**_

_**A ma gauche je sens un autre mouvement, j'écoute.**_

_**-Tu as joué, tu as perdu, j'ai gagné.**_

_**Je ne me retourne pas, je sais que je ne verrais que le mur de pierre. Pas la peine de tourner en rond sur moi-même pendant des heures. Je rentre dans ma chambre et ferme la porte, je m'effondre sur mon lit.**_

_**Un corps se place sur le mien, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours, ou si c'est simplement la réalité.**_

_**-Je me répète mais j'ai gagné, tu as perdu. Ouvres les yeux je suis loin d'être une illusion, même si tu le préfères. Ouvres les yeux et affrontes la réalité.**_

_**Lorsque j'ouvre mes paupières, la pression d'un corps disparaît. Il n'y a personne. Je me relève et rouvre ma porte, plus de musique, le calme plat.**_

Voili voulou, mon chapitre va se mettre en ligne dans quelques secondes, j'espère que vous viendrez lire =D Gros bisous et encore merci pour tout (L)


End file.
